best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lover (Taylor Swift album)
Lover is the seventh studio album by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. It was released on August 23, 2019. The album is Swift's first release under Republic Records and Taylor Swift Productions. The lead single "Me!" featuring Brendon Urie of Panic! at the Disco was released on April 26, 2019. The second single "You Need to Calm Down" was released on June 13, 2019. The title track was released as the third single on August 16, 2019. Aside from Urie, Lover also features a collaboration with the Dixie Chicks. Track listing Notes * "The Archer" contains an interpolation of the nursery rhyme "Humpty Dumpty". * "Me!" is stylized in all caps. * The album version of "Me!" does not contain the lyrics "Hey, kids, spelling is fun!" Personnel Adapted from the album liner notes. * Taylor Swift – all vocals; writer (all tracks); producer (all tracks); executive producer; journal entries (deluxe); personal photographies (deluxe); packaging creative direction; percussion (track 8) * Jack Antonoff – producer, keyboards, programming, recording (tracks: 2, 3, 5, 6, 8–13, 18); writer (tracks: 2, 5, 6, 8, 10–13); piano (tracks: 3, 8, 9, 12, 18); live drums (tracks: 2, 3, 8, 9); acoustic guitars (tracks: 3, 6, 8, 12); electric guitars (tracks: 6, 8, 18); percussion, bass (tracks: 3, 8, 11); vocoder (track 2); synthesizers (track 10); guitar (track 10); wurlitzer (track 12); background vocals (track 8) * Louis Bell – producer, writer, programming, recording (tracks: 1, 15, 17); keyboards (track 1) * Frank Dukes – producer, writer, guitar, programming (tracks: 1, 15, 17) * Joel Little – producer, writer, recording, keyboards, drum programming (tracks: 4, 7, 14, 16); synths, guitar (track 16) * Laura Sisk – recording (tracks: 2, 3, 5, 6, 8–13, 18); background vocals (track 13) * Annie Clark – writer, guitar (track 2) * Serban Ghenea – mixing (all tracks) * John Hanes – mix engineer (all tracks) * Randy Merrill – mastering (all tracks) * Grant Strumwasser – assistant (track 1) * John Rooney – assistant (tracks: 2–6, 9–13, 18) * Jon Sher – assistant (tracks: 2, 6, 8, 11) * Nick Mills – assistant (tracks: 8, 11, 18) * Joe Harrison – guitar (tracks: 1, 15, 17) * Serafin Aguilar – trumpet (track 1) * David Urquidi – saxophone (track 1) * Steve Hughes – trombone (track 1) * Michael Riddleberger – live drums (tracks: 2, 13) * Sounwave – co-producer, writer (track 11) * Cautious Clay – writer (track 11) * Sean Hutchinson – live drums (track 11) * Mikey Freedom Hart – keyboards (track 11); background vocals (track 13) * Evan Smith – keyboards, saxophones (tracks: 11, 13) * Emily Strayer – banjo (track 12) * Martie Maguire – fiddle (track 12) * Dixie Chicks – featured artist (track 12) * Brandon Bost – background vocals (track 13) * Cassidy Ladden – background vocals (track 13) * Ken Lewis – background vocals (track 13) * Matthew Tavares – guitar (tracks: 15, 17) * Brendon Urie – featured artist, writer (track 16) * Valheria Rocha – photography * Andrea Swift – personal photographies (deluxe) * Scott Swift – personal photographies (deluxe) * Joseph Cassel – wardrobe stylist * Riawna Capri – hair * Lorrie Turk – makeup * Josh & Bethany Newman – packaging art direction * Parker Foote – packaging design * Jin Kim – packaging design * Ryon Nishimori – packaging design * Abby Murdock – packaging design Why It Rocks # The music videos that come with this album are great, especially the one for "Lover". # The cover art is absolutely gorgeous. # The songs are amazing, especially "Lover" and "The Archer". # They finally edited ME! and now it doesn’t have that stupid line named ”Hey kids, spelling is fun”. # This a huge improvement from her last album "Reputation" as it wasn't focused on the petty, vengeful, hateful, and bad girl persona side of Taylor. # This is probably one the best albums Taylor Swift has made. # On the song "It's Nice to Have a Friend", Taylor included in samples of Toronto choir students singing, in support of funding Toronto's Regent Park School of Music. Also, the song appears in a trailer for the DreamWorks movie Abominable. Bad Qualities # Some bad songs like ME! and You Need To Calm Down. # London Boy contains a really unnecessary sample of an interview with Idris Elba and James Corden at the beginning of the song, with Elba saying "We can go driving, in my scooter, ah just riding in London." Taylor never sampled anything like this before, so it sort of feels uncreative on her part. While the piece of dialogue is actually fitting for the song's London setting, it still possibly would've been better without it. Reception Anthony Fantano of theneedledrop gave the album an 6/10.Category:2010s Category:Albums Category:Pop Category:Good Albums From Bad Artists Category:Albums reviewed by Anthony Fantano Category:Pop rock Category:Synth-pop Category:Electropop Category:Country Category:R&B Category:2019